


Full Speed Ahead

by sffan



Series: Velocity [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon finds a new way to drive Mal wild.





	Full Speed Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was going to be extraordinarily naughty, but the Muse had other ideas. Thanks to Janet, Grey Bard, timberwolf (Firefly_Slash list mom), freeyourmind, and Gabrita for their dirty talk suggestions. If I didn't use it in this fic, no worries - my Muse gathered up all the leftovers. Thanks StarWindDancer for the info about how sensitive an ear really can be!
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 20, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

A week later Mal and Simon still had not been able to pick up where they had left off. Things had just kept going from bad to worse, beginning with the comm call that had interrupted them in the first place. Mal spent the week scrambling to put a deal back together, only to have it fall apart in his hands at the last minute. He had managed to put together another deal, but it was going to be no where near as profitable as the one they had lost. Then River had one of her spells - she just shrieked at the top of her lungs whenever she was awake - for three days straight Simon spent all of his time sedating her and monitoring her condition. 

Mal flops down on the couch in the common area, closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose. He can feel the tension in his shoulders and neck and is wondering if Jayne still had a stash of whiskey when he senses Simon entering the room. 

"Hey," Mal says, opening his eyes. "How is she?" 

"Better," Simon says as he walks up to Mal and then sits down in his lap. Simon wraps his arms around Mal's shoulders and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Mal curves one arm around Simon's back and places the other across his thighs. "The fit stopped just as suddenly as it started. One minute she's screaming and the next she's completely fine." He shrugs and says in a defeated voice, "It's a complete mystery to me, Mal." 

Mal rubs Simon's back in sympathy. "You'll figure it out. I'm just glad she's O.K." 

Simon rests his head on Mal's, rubbing his cheek against his soft hair, and brings a hand up to stroke the soft hairs on the back of Mal's neck. Mal tightens his arms around Simon's body, and moves his hand around to the curve of Simon's hip. Mal tucks his face into the space between Simon's neck and shoulder, luxuriating in his clean scent. 

They sit companionably in silence for a while, just enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, until Simon begins to trace the edge of Mal's recently reattached ear with his finger. Each touch is like lightning to Mal's groin. He's always had somewhat sensitive ears, but apparently having one cut off and reattached increased its sensitivity to touch. Noticing Mal's reaction, Simon smiles a slow, mysterious smile and then takes Mal's head into his hands and tilts it so that he can add his tongue to his fingers. He licks the shell of Mal's ear and then begins to nibble the edge. Mal's whole body stiffens as he gasps - his hands tighten on Simon's back and hip, fingers digging in deep enough to bruise. Laughing deep and low in his throat, Simon holds Mal's head firmly with his hands and then gives the ear his full attention and he finds a spot behind the lobe that makes Mal's hips buck every time he licks it. 

"Oh God, Simon," Mal moans in a panting voice, his whole body vibrating with the sensations streaming down from his ear, "What are you doing?" 

"I believe I promised I would make you come in your pants. I'm just making good on my word." Simon says as he returns to the extra-sensitive spot. 

"Rather come in you," Mal says with a loud groan, barely able to speak - he is so close, one more lick and he knows he really is going to come in his pants. So much for taking it slow - he wanted Simon so badly right now, he was very close to pushing him down on the couch and going for it where anyone could walk in on them. 

"Good," Simon says as he stands up in one quick motion and takes Mal by the hand. Mal's so hard he can barely stand upright. While they head towards Simon's room, Mal takes the opportunity to calm himself with deep breaths and thoughts of unpleasant things. 

"Where's River?" Mal asks as Simon leads him past her room and into his. 

"Kaylee talked Inara into a slumber party. She decided that since River's feeling better now, she needed something fun, so they're all in Inara's shuttle." 

"A slumber party, huh?" Mal says, shaking his head in wonder. 

"Yeah," Simon says, eyes dark with lust. "We have all night." 

Mal cups Simon's head in both of his hands and pulls him close. "Good, we'll need it." Mal's lips come down and press against Simon's. Simon opens his mouth immediately and their tongues meet and wrestle. Moaning softly, Mal wraps his arms around Simon and pulls him against his body. The kiss gets wetter and more frantic with every minute. Their hands slide all over each other, exploring. Fumbling fingers attack fastenings and soon they have peeled the layers of clothes off each other. Mal pulls back and just looks at Simon. _So beautiful_ Mal thinks as he reaches out with gentle fingers to trace the contours of Simon's chest and stomach. Cupping Simon's head with one hand and his ass with the other, Mal pulls Simon against him. Both men moan at the touch of warm skin on skin. 

Lips meet once again and hands begin to roam. Mal runs his hand down Simon's chest to a nipple. He brushes it lightly with his fingers, teasing it erect, making Simon groan. Leaning down, he takes the sharp nub of flesh between his teeth and flicks it with his tongue. Simon gasps and arches into Mal's mouth. He tightens his hands on Mal's back, pulling him closer, and crushing their erections between their bodies. 

Going back up for another kiss, Mal turns Simon in his arms and begins to kiss his shoulders and back. His hands float across Simon's chest and stomach, flitting past his erection. Simon moans, and leans back against Mal. 

"Touch me, Mal. I want your hands on my cock. Make me come," he says breathlessly. 

Wrapping one hand around Simon's body, his fingers teasing the soft hairs that trail down from his navel Mal pulls Simon tight against him. He runs the fingers of his other hand lightly up and down the shaft of Simon's dick, teasing. Going back up to the head, Mal massages the slit, rubbing the pre-come around and around the head until Simon is moaning and squirming. As he nibbles on Simon's neck and shoulder, Mal begins to slowly jack Simon off. He pulls in long, even strokes, using his thumb to tease the slit at the head of Simon's dick. Simon's body soon begins to twitch and his hips jerk forward into his hand. Mal pumps faster and harder and whispers in Simon's ear. "Come for me, beautiful. Come now." As if on cue, Simon cries out Mal's name and comes hard, all over Mal's hand and the floor in front of them. Holding Simon tight as he rides out the aftershocks, Mal cleans his hand with his tongue, wanting, needing to taste Simon. Mal then spins Simon back around and kisses him hard and deep, sharing the flavour. 

Mal walks Simon back towards the bed and they lie down. Mal's shaking with desire. He had wanted their first time to be slow and gentle, but he's far too gone for that now. Having Simon come on command electrified him, his whole body was screaming for release. He plunders the bedside table looking for lube and finally finds some. Simon presses himself against Mal's back and runs his long, delicate fingers up and down Mal's chest, teasing his nipples. 

"How do you want me?" Simon asks, eyes dark with desire. 

"On your back. I want to look at your face," Mal says as he squirts the lube onto his hand. Simon positions himself and wraps his legs around Mal's hips. Trying to be gentle, Mal slides a finger into Simon. He gasps and arches himself into Mal's hand. 

"Hurry. Don't worry about it, just do it. Fuck me, Mal. Fuck me hard," Simon pants. "I want you so deep in me I don't know where you begin and where I end." The words sear Mal like fire and he quickly applies lube to himself. In one swift motion, he impales Simon, right to the hilt. They both groan and gasp at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Mal leans forward and takes a long, deep, wet kiss before he begins to thrust. Tilting his hips so that he hits Simon's prostate, Mal begins to pound into Simon. Harder and deeper he hammers, and Simon tightens his legs around Mal's hips, digging his heels into his ass. He arches up to meet every pounding stroke, crying out each time Mal's cock hits his prostate. Within moments Mal's thrusts become erratic and jerky as he nears orgasm. 

"Oh, Simon," he moans as he comes. Shuddering, Mal collapses onto Simon. Simon stokes his back, calming his tremours. Mal pulls out and they rearrange themselves on the bed - wrapped around other tightly arms and legs entwined. Mal kisses Simon fiercely, taking his breath away and pulls him closer. 

"Get some sleep, beautiful. That was just the beginning," Mal says trailing his fingers across Simon's bottom, "I've got lots more planned for tonight. I'm going to memorize every inch of your body with my tongue. I'm going to make you come so hard that you see stars." 

Simon snuggles closer to Mal's body and whispers in a deep throaty voice, "I already saw stars, you'll just have to make me pass out, next time." He pulls Mal's head down for another kiss and rubs his growing erection against Mal's thigh. "How about now? Or do you need to sleep, old man?" 

"Old?!" Mal cries in mock outrage. He runs his fingers up and down Simon's hardening cock, teasing it to its full length. "Just for that, I think I will take a nap, and leave you with this." 

"You wouldn't!" Simon says laughing. 

"I might," Mal says with a mischievous look in his eye. "But I'm feeling generous right now. So I tell you what I'm gonna do." Mal slides his way down Simon's body a hungry look in his eyes. "I'm gonna suck your brains out through your dick." With that, Mal swallows Simon's cock whole and makes good on his promise. 

* * *

Later that week, they are on the couch again. Mal is on his back and Simon is kneeling between his legs, leaning forward and trying to trap Mal's arms. Mal is valiantly fending off Simon's attack, knowing that if the doctor pins him, Simon's going to go straight for his ear again. He has to call a contact in a few minutes and he can't afford to get too distracted. 

"Now that's unsettlin'," Jayne says to Zoe from the doorway. 

Zoe gives Jayne a dark look. 

"What?" Jayne says and then realizes why Zoe's giving him the evil eye. "No, not that," he says, waving his hand. "I been to that side of the fence a time or two myself. The doc is a mighty fine piece of ass an' he's good for Mal. I meant the gigglin', Zoe. Mal's _gigglin'._ That's just plain unnatural." 

Zoe laughs and has to agree. 


End file.
